Tient, on est pas dans un Cube?
by Mir-Layne
Summary: Un vrai chérubin, manque plus que les ailes dans le dos, la toge et l'auréole vissée au dessus de la tête.Et en plus il me mate comme si j'allais l'éventrer a la fin de l'épreuve. Ce qui est le cas.


Marlene: Prière de considérer cette "erreur" comme un défouloir gore. Disons qu'en temps que bonne ado bourrée a craquer de violences contenues et fantasmes cruels non assouvis, après avoir vu "Saw" et "Saw II", j'avais toujours faims de cruauté gratuite et d'ingéniosité diabolique. Pour en trouver de qualité, autant se taper un bon petit "freddy 80's", par ce que les délires "Cube-Saw-Landofzedède" (Ou "comment alimenter la parano") modernes ne seront jamais a la hauteur. C'est en même frustrant d'incohérence et de manque d'inventivité. Morale de l'histoire, appréciez la vie a fond, et si vous finissez pas dans un Cube ou au fond d'une Cave, qu'une triade de morts vivants a demi putréfiés ne vous court pas après, envoyez vous plutôt un bon petit Terry Gilliams de derrière les fagots avec ceux que vous aimez (j'vais vomir) et que la bonne fortune guide vos pas sur le chemin de l'amitié (C'est cela, on lui dira) .PS: "Saw II" regardé au 486ème degrés est une excellente comédie grotesque.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

_- "Bonsoir, Jane."_  
Les mots retombèrent doucement a travers l'atmosphère oppressante de la cave, avec la tendre sérénité qu'engendre une cruauté longuement aboutie.  
Gutturale et étouffante, véritable litanie d'outre-tombe, ils virent se glisser avec aisance dans les canaux auditifs de la fille étendue sur le sol, qui sursauta.  
- "Beuh!"  
D'un sursaut, elle se mit a genoux, et jeta autour d'elle une série de regards incompréhensifs.  
_- "Bonsoir, Jane."_  
Avec une lenteur infinie, Jane jeta un oeil a sa montre, et constata qu'il était onze heures trente passées du matin.  
Raté pour le "bonsoir".  
Elle n'en fit pas la précision.  
_- "Vous ne me connaissez pas. Et pourtant moi je vous connais."_  
Cette voix...  
Cette voix sombre, ténébreuse, lourde de promesses sanglantes et de méfaits toujours renouvelés, cette voix douce, paisible et mortelle, qui vous étreint le coeur...  
Ou alors la voix pâteuse de sommeil d'un type qui vient de se lever, et prononce ses premiers mots a contrecoeur.  
- "Mon Dieu, marmonna la fille du bout des lèvres, j'ai été capturée par Dark Vador."  
L'accusée, toujours a genoux, promena son regard lourd le long des murs noirs de crasse, des tuyaux rouillés et tordus éclaboussés, par l'éblouissante lumière écrue de néons clignotants, jusqu'au tomber sur un écran vide, a même le mur.  
Une image noire y apparu brusquement, avec un petit "clic!", bientôt suivi du visage disgracieux du kidnappeur, déformé et jauni par la vidéo.  
- "Ah tient, non, c'est pinochio."  
Ajouta-t-elle sans se presser.  
_- "Jane, vous vous riez des souffrances des autres. Vous ne trouvez votre jouissance que dans la douleur et le désespoir de vos proches."_  
- "C'est pas pour dire, mais elle est naze la qualité de l'image. Pour un type qui a assez de fric pour se payer tout un système de caméra hyper miniaturisées, de les installer partout avec des écrans incrustés et tout, vous stagnez au VHS? Vous faites même pas vos annonces mortuaires en DVD?"  
_- "Vous êtes irrespectueuse du travail des autres. Vous les humiliez et les torturez sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez enfin les écraser sans regrets."_  
- "C'est dégueulasse, ici. Et ça sens très mauvais."  
_- "Vous allez avoir une chance de mériter cette vie qui vous été offerte, et que vous considérez comme étant de moindre importance. "_  
- "Vous êtes sûr que c'est un cancer du cerveau que vous avez? Ce serait pas plutôt de la gorge?"  
Curieusement, la bande pré enregistrée s'arrêtait a chacune de ses interjections, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine pour poursuivre.  
_- "...pour cela, il vous faudra choisir. Privilégier votre vie, ou bien celle de votre compagnon."_  
- "Compagnon?"  
En effet, une deuxième silhouette reposait dans l'obscurité, étendue a l'opposé de la pièce.  
Jane haussa les sourcils, cartésienne.  
- "Oh. Il est mort? Ou bourré de morphine? Ou complètement stone? Dans quel sens je dois l'ouvrir? Longueur ou largeur? "  
_- "Dans vos corps respectifs s'écoule un poison a action lente, dont l'effet est mortel."_  
- "Bah tient donc. Pour changer. Hyper original."  
_- "Sa caractéristique est qu'il dilate les vaisseaux sanguins, toutefois il n'agit que progressivement, et atteint son climax au bout de deux_ _heures_. "  
- "Cool. En plus on va gonfler comme des baleines."  
_- "Les colliers que vous portez autour du cou..."_  
- "Colliers?"  
Ah, oui.  
Du bout des doigts, elle senti un filin métallique si léger qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
- "Tu nous décore, en plus? J'ai horreur des ras de cou. Ca fait caniche..."  
_- "...sont en fait constitués d'un alliage ultra-résistant et tranchant comme une lame. Jusqu'ici, vous pourrez toujours respirer, mais si vous ne trouvez pas l'antidote, vous mourrez égorgés."_  
- "Et l'antidote, t'en a fait quoi? Comme les messagers a l'époque des Grecs? Tu en as fait un petit rouleau, et tu nous l'a foutu dans le...coeur?"  
_- "J'ai caché l'antidote dans vos deux estomacs." _  
- "Suffisait de demander!"  
_- "Afin de vivre, l'un de vous doit forcément tuer l'autre. Jusqu'où êtes vous prê..."_  
- "...prêts à aller pour rester en vie! On connaît la chanson! Tu te répètes, Jigsaw! A force de pré-enregistrer tes bandes sons, tu deviens un gramophone a toi tout seul!"  
Soupira-t-elle, alors que la cassette se taisait de nouveau.  
Il y eut comme une espèce d'hésitation, un court silence, mais suffisant pour laisser planer le doute, puis l'enregistrement reprit.  
_- "...ts a aller pour rester en vie?"_  
Clic.  
- "Ah...ooohh..."  
Le type du fond commençait a tressauter, puis à gémir, pour finalement se redresser sur un coude.  
Une voix claire, un peu traînante, un peu trop aiguë s'éleva, plaintive.  
- "Ooh... ma tête..."  
- "Excellente réponse. T'as pas plus caricatural, encore? Genre..."  
- "Ou suis-je? Mais quel est cet endroit?"  
- "...voila."  
L'inconnu sorti de l'ombre, avec hésitation.  
Il était grand, âgée d'une petite trentaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus, les joues rosées, le teint frais.  
_Un vrai chérubin, manque plus que les ailes dans le dos, la toge et l'auréole vissée au dessus de la tête.  
Et en plus il me mate comme si j'allais l'éventrer a la fin de l'épreuve.  
Ce qui est la cas._  
- "Bonjour."  
- "Tagazoc a toi."  
Le ton employée par la fille était sec, elle tournait a moitié le dos au pauvre garçon désorienté.  
- "Ou sommes nous?"  
- "Dans une cave, pardi. Ils nous a enfermés comme de vulgaires bouteilles de pinard. Sauf que nous on risque pas de se bonifier en vieillissant! "  
- "Mais pourquoi!"  
- "Parce que la chair humaine a une fâcheuse tendance a pourrir."  
- "Non! Pourquoi sommes nous ici?"  
- "Parce qu'on est des gros vilains méchants pas beau qu'apprécions pas le cadeau divin extraordanarissime qu'est notre cours passage sur cette terre. On est bad, bad, very very bad! "  
Plus bas, entre ses dents:  
- "Sur que c'est nous qui méritions d'aller la dedans, plutôt que les violeurs, les proxénètes, les assassins, les dictateurs, les escrocs, les chauffeurs de bus..."  
- "Qui...qui nous a enfermés ici? Quand? Et dans quel but?"  
- "Jigsaw. Avant. Mourir."  
A ces mots, le jeune homme se mit a frissonner.  
- "Le... LE "Jigsaw"?  
- "Non-non, UN Jigsaw parmi tant d'autres."  
Au même instant, ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de froid et de dur, situé au fond de sa poche.  
_Qu'est ce que..._  
- "Mais alors... on va mourir?"  
Jane s'exalta, portée par un élan irrépressible, et prit vivement les mains du jeune docteur entre les siennes.  
Fébrile:  
- "Mais non, dis pas ça voyons! On va s'en sortir! On va vivre! On va se battre, et main dans la main on parviendra a se sortir de ce guêpier, ensembles! Tout mes deux! Toi et moi! Tu verras, tout ira bien! "  
Le garçon eut un pauvre sourire, tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans ses grands yeux tristes.  
- "Tu...tu le penses?"  
L'expression euphorique de la simulatrice s'évanouit.  
- "Non. Je rigole. On va crever comme des bêtes dans des souffrances atroces et inhumaines, sous le regard sadique d'un taré profond qui se polira le chinois en nous regardant agoniser."  
Son pauvre sourire s'évapora, la lueur de même.  
- "Et là, tu rigoles?"  
- "Pas du tout."  
L'autre exhala un long gémissement horrifié, et dissimula entre ses mains son visage déformé par la terreur.  
Jane le regarda glisser doucement au sol, sans réagir, genoux et coudes a terre, la tête repliée vers l'intérieur.  
L'écho de sa respiration haletante ponctuait l'épais silence enveloppant leur prison.  
Une fois calmé, le garçon demanda timidement a la fille appuyée au mur:  
- "C'est quoi, ton nom?"  
- "Jane."  
- "Jane comment?"  
- "Juste Jane."  
Temps mort.  
Puis l'Adorable ajouta timidement:  
- "Moi c'est François. François Martin."  
- "Houla. Ca sonne pas Américain, ça."  
- "Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je viens de France. Je suis venu aux E.U afin d'étudier les sciences, et de devenir chercheur pour parvenir à guérir les maladies orphelines! "  
_Je m'en contrefous._  
- "Oh, ça alors, lâcha la Cynique d'un ton dégoulinant de mépris, un grand coeur d'or tout craquant et tout plein de bonne volonté! "  
- "Oui! Aider les autres, c'est le but de ma venue en ce monde!"  
_Terrifiant._  
Un profond silence suivit cette information, le temps pour la Fille d'ingérer toutes les données.  
Puis Jane annonça sombrement:  
- "François, j'ai fais le calcul. Tu viens juste de mourir un millions de fois."  
- "Ben pourquoi?"  
- "Parce que t'es le prototype du personnage "Qu'il est mignon - Qu'il est con" qui se fait toujours dépecer le premier dans les films d'horreur."  
- "Vraiment?"  
- "Vraiment. A donf."  
- "Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici?"  
Jane rit franchement.  
- "Je suis blasée au point de non retour. Je me fous de tout. Tout me fais rire. Tient, les films "Saw", I et II, ils m'ont tellement gonflés que j'ai enchaîné avec "Lilo et Stitch".Pas mal. Ca vaut pas un bon petit Freddy, mais ca se laisse regarder..."  
- "Je ne plaisante pas! Qu'est ce que tu as vraiment fait? C'est grave? Ne t'inquiète pas, ca ne sortira pas d'ici."  
_Et nous non plus._  
Elle émit un "tts!" agacé, et força un sourire ironique a étirer ses lèvres.  
- "J'ai comparé la mort de ma cousine a une scène de Scary Movie 3. Tu sais, celle ou le type doit annoncer en douceur a l'adorable fillette blonde et innocente de huit ans que sa prof est morte, et qu'il pète un câble et se met a gueuler."  
Elle s'éclaira la gorge, avant de beugler d'un ton outrageusement tragique:  
- "ELLE EST MORTE! ELLE A CONNU UNE ATROCE ET TERRIBLE MORT! ELLE EST MORTE-MORTE-MORTE! AUTANT QUE TON CHIEN, QUE J'AI ECRABOUILLE AVEC MA VOITURE EN ARRIVANT! ET TOUT CEUX QUE TU AIMES AUTOUR DE TOI CREVENT!" "  
De nouveau calme:  
- "Ca m'a fait marrer des heures, et je peux plus penser a ma pauvre cousine sans pouffer."  
- "C'est...c'est horrible!"  
Jane lui adressa un sourire lumineux, dans la mesure du possible.  
- "Oui."  
Temps mort.  
- "Et toi? "  
- "Hein? "  
- "Toi! Qu'est ce que t'as fait pour subir la colère du Grand Vilain Jigsaw? T'as écrasé un papillon?"  
- "Heu...non. "  
- "Alors? T'as poussé ta mémé dans les orties? Tout le monde sait qu'il faut pas! "  
- "Non plus..."  
- "Alors quoi!"  
- "Je l'ignore...je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal."  
Il posa un doigt sur sa lèvre, perdu dans ses pensées.  
- "..a moins que...oui, c'est sûrement cela..."  
- "Alors!"  
- "Ca ne peut être que cela! Je suppose que...ça doit être a cause de ma dernière négligence."  
- "Négligence?"  
- "Oui...il y a un mois, un homme, qui m'avait paru sympathique, m'avait demandé de l'aider a neutraliser une anomalie sur le réseau informatique de l'hôpital ou je travaille. Je lui ai fourni tout les mots de passe, mais hélas, c'était un criminel qui s'est empressé d'effacer toutes les fiches clients de la mémoire. Le temps qu'on les réintègres, on ne savait plus quel client avait quelle maladie, et plusieurs patients sont morts. C'était terrible."  
- "Je vois. T'es un neuneu. Genre involontairement dangereux, et carrément irresponsable."  
Le "neuneu" fronça le nez, gamin.  
- "Mais non, c'est faux! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça?"  
Nouveau silence.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane remarqua l'attention du jeune homme, fixé sur elle.  
- "Qu'est ce qu'y a?"  
- "Rien, rien."  
- "Allez, dit ce qui te tracasse! T'auras peut être plus d'autres occasion de te plaindre."  
- "Oh, non, ce n'est rien."  
Silence.  
- "C'est juste que..."  
- "Ouiiii?"  
- "Tu es toute petite. J'ignorais que cet homme enlevait également les enfants."  
...  
_Je vais peut pas attendre la fin de l'épreuve pour lui ouvrir le bide._

12H26

Depuis un bon moment, le garçon était resté muré dans un silence pensif.  
- "Bon, murmura-t-il enfin, alors, qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire ici?"  
- "Rien. T'occupes."_  
Oh! C'est quoi, ça? Ca peut pas être...  
Si! Il m'a laissé mon MP3, ce brave homme.  
Hum, c'est louche.  
A tout les coups, il a enregistré des trucs pas nets par dessus mes Beatles et ma musique Japanim.  
La vache! Je pourrais même pas écouter "I'm too sexy" encore une fois avant de mourir!_  
- "Jane, fais un effort! Il n'y avait pas de message a notre intention? Réfléchis! Toi qui t'es réveillée la première, tu n'as rien remarqué?"  
- "Non."  
- "Mais il doit pourquoi y avoir quelque chose! N'importe quoi! Un indice, un..."  
- "Calmons notre joie, tu crois pas que ça va être si simple? C'est quand même Jigsaw! C'est de la marque, un produit de qualité! Ce type est réputé pour aimer tout ce qui est amoral, bas, corrompu, coupable, crapuleux, débauché, dépravé, déréglé, désordonné, dévergondé, dissolu, fautif, fripouille, immoral, impropre, impudique, impur, incorrect, indocile, libertin, mauvais, ombrageux, pervers, perverti, sadique, taré, tordu, vaurien, et vicelard!"  
L'autre en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.  
- "Co...comment tu fais ça?"  
Balbutia-il, mâchoire tombante.  
La fille haussa les épaules.  
- "Je bosse avec un dictionnaire des synonymes en ligne. Ca m'aide a varier mon vocabulaire! Tu veux écouter de la musique?"  
- "Dis...tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud?"  
_- " "I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurst..." "_

La tension mondait, considérablement, et indéniablement.  
François soulageait sa nervosité grandissante en réduisant a néant un as de pique, trouvé dans sa chaussure.  
La découverte de ce symbole funeste n'avait en rien aidé a apaiser ses craintes, pas plus que les sifflotements détachés de sa compagne de cellule.  
Le garçon flanchait.  
Son corps efflanqué trempé de sueur, les muscles tendus a bloc, mâchoire crispé, le pauvre était au bord de la crise.  
La voix lasse de Jane s'éleva soudain.  
- "Je crois que ce cher Jigsaw fait de la récup. Cette pièce a déjà servi, et ça se sent rien qu'a l'odeur. En plus..."  
Elle désigna du doigt les deux corps étendus, a demis décomposés a l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- "...y'a encore deux charognes toutes pourries dans un coin. Nan mais franchement j'vous jure! J'vais mourir ici, moi! Ca pourrait au moins être propre!"  
Quelque chose céda chez l'apprenti médecin, qui se redressa d'un bond, le regard fou.  
Il couru a la fille, et la saisit violemment au épaules.  
- "CA SUFFIT! TU ES TROP CYNIQUE! PRENDS CONSCIENCE DE LA SITUATION ET BAS TOI! TU N'A PEUT ETRE PAS ENVIE DE SURVIVRE, MAIS MOI SI! ET J'AI ENVIE QUE TU AIES ENVIE DE LA MEME CHOSE! ALORS TU VAS M'AIDER! ON VA S'ENTRE AIDER ET S'EN SORTIR ENSEMBLES! ON VA RESTER EN VIE! TOUT LES DEUX! QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON!"  
Jane resta de marbre, pétrifiée par la violence inattendue d'une telle tirade.  
Puis, progressivement, son petit corps se retrouva secoué d'imperceptibles frissons, tandis que ses yeux sombres se brouillaient de larmes trop longtemps réprimées.  
Elle porta une main tremblante a ses lèvres.  
- "Je...je...François, balbutia la Fille, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, je ne veux pas mourir...j'ai si peur..."  
Le garçon s'avança a pas décidés, jusqu'à être assez près pour la blottir fermement contre son torse, ou elle s'écrasa, parcourue de sanglots hystériques.  
- "J'ai peur...hoquetait-elle, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai si peur!"  
- "Je sais...je sais...moi aussi, j'ai peur...du calme, ca va aller...  
Sa voix était chaude, douce, rassurante, tandis que les bras de la jeune fille entouraient son cou.  
- "...il n'y a pas de honte a avoir peur, murmura-t-il tendrement, le nez dans ses cheveux, tout le monde a peur. C'est normal. Même toi, sous ta couche de cynisme, tu as un coeur, un coeur qui tremble a l'idée de cesser un jour de battre...tu veux vivre, Jane..."  
- "Oui, françois, tu as raison...tu as tellement raison...je suis cynique, trop cynique...je fais du mal au gens, je m'en fais a moi même...je fais du mal...tellement de mal..."  
Tandis qu'elle parlait, une des pattes de métal de l'araignée a son doigt s'insinua discrètement sous le filin, au cou du jeune homme.  
La bague araignée d'argent, que Jigsaw lui avait laissé.  
- "Et toi, François, murmura-t-elle sombrement, tu es trop naïf."  
Un coup sec en arrière.  
Le corps tout contre elle eut un sursaut.  
Le blondinet se raidit, porta ses deux mains a sa gorge ouverte, ses jolis yeux bleus exorbités, essayant vainement de contenir le flot vermeille qui se déversait déjà sur sa chemise claire.  
Puis il s'écroula lourdement, agité de quelques derniers soubresauts nerveux.  
Enfin, s'immobilisa.  
Jane n'avait pas bronché.  
Indifférente, elle poussa du pieds le corps inanimé.  
- "Pôv' type."  
Conclut-elle calmement.  
Enjambant le cadavre, elle se dirigea vers la glace, sale et fêlée, située derrière la rangée de lavabos encrassés.  
- "On pouvait pas s'en sortir. Et ça depuis le début, hein? T'avais tout prévu. Même que ça allait se terminer comme ça. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je peux me gratter pour l'antidote, hein? Je m'attendais a un coup comme ça. "  
Soupir.  
- "Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète. T'es usé, Jig. Tes trucs, ça surprends plus personne. Même plus tes victimes. "  
Elle tourna le dos au miroir, fit quelques pas a travers la pièce déserte, fixa le plafond.  
- "T'es content? On a bien fait ce que tu voulais? Tu as bien rempli ton devoir? Tu crois vraiment que ca a eut la moindre utilité, le moindre impact sur le monde et sur les gens qui l'habitent, de nous tuer, ce pauvre type et moi? "  
Seul un lourd silence lui répondit, a peine troublé par le doux cliquetis des néons clignotants.  
Jane soupira, une fois encore.  
- "Il fait chaud. La température ne cesse d'augmenter depuis qu'on est là. Dans pas longtemps, mon corps va enfler, et je vais mourir. Et toi, tu seras heureux, et persuadé d'avoir donné une leçon au monde, une leçon au peuple. Persuadé que tes victimes sont mortes sans avoir compris ton message. "  
Un pas, encore, plus hésitant, plus fragile.  
La douleur qui la cinglait s'intensifiait de seconde en secondes.  
- "Mais c'est toi qu'a rien compris, Jigsaw. Ta vie c'est ton corps, et ton corps c'est une machine. Si elle claque, elle claque.Tu buteras autant de types que tu veux, si ta machinerie pète, elle pète. Le respect, le désir de la vie, ca a rien avoir la dedans. C'est juste des trucs bidons qu'on a inventé pour empêcher les gens de s'étriper en eux, ce qu'ils ont tendance a faire assez naturellement. Le seul moyen de ne pas respecter la vie, Jig, c'est de pourrir celle des autres. T'as tout faux depuis le début! "  
Elle inspira brutalement.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent.  
- "Y'a jamais eut de poison. Ce que t'appelai "poison" c'était mon cynisme, et son poison, son inconscience. Et le tient, Jig, c'est ta hargne. Crois moi, aller, elle te tueras plus vite que ton cancer. Urgh! "  
La chair dilatée pressait douloureusement contre le métal.  
- "Ouah, s'étrangla la fille d'une voix mourante, pile a l'heure! Trop fort! Même la Mort recule devant la Morale de fin. C'est fini, ma vieille! Tu peux y aller! "  
Et sur ce, la peau traversa le filin.

ZE (TRAGIK) END.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Oui, je sais.  
Désolée, mais j'avais besoin de ça.  
Partout pour la morale de fin toute pourrie et bien pompeuse, j'ai juste voulu essayer de poursuivre le style "Hollywood"...Urgh.

Je le referai plus. Juré.


End file.
